The present invention relates to a multipurpose folding tool, and particularly to such a tool including folding scissors, a blade latch release mechanism, and handles that provide comfort during use of pliers incorporated in such a tool.
As shown in Leatherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862, Rivera U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,582 and Berg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,997, multipurpose folding tools are well known and may contain folding pliers, various folding tool bits such as screwdrivers, files, and knife blades, and folding scissors that can be stored in cavities defined within handles configured as generally U-shaped channels. Tools of this type may include latches that hold a selected one of various screwdrivers or blades in an extended, operational position with respect to one of the handles, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,059. Such tools may incorporate numerous types of handles, folding and latching arrangements, and folding scissors.
As useful as such folding multipurpose tools are, they still leave improvement desirable in certain details of their construction and operation. In particular, releasing certain latch mechanisms that hold selected blades in an extended position may require another blade or tool to be opened, or may entail use of a latch release lever that is located within a tool handle, occupying space that would better be occupied by a useful tool bit or blade. Accordingly, an improved latch release mechanism is desired. Preferably, such a latch release mechanism should be able to be operated easily, without the tool having to be held in a particular way in order to release a latched blade.
While functional blade latch mechanisms have previously been known in folding tools whose handles are of sheet metal construction, greater security for keeping a selected blade latch in an extended position is desired.
Most folding multipurpose tools having handles in the form of U-shaped channels have the open sides of the channels facing outwardly away from each other when the handles are unfolded to use a pair of pliers or similar tool jaws, in order to be able to receive the tool jaws within the channels when such a tool is folded. The channel sides, however, often have narrow edges that make use of such pliers uncomfortable. It is therefore desired to provide comfortable surfaces to be gripped when a multipurpose tool with handles in the form of channels is unfolded to permit use of the incorporated pliers or similar tools.
Construction of a folding multipurpose tool has previously required costly adherence to close manufacturing tolerances. Assembly of the pivot joint interconnecting a folding tool handle with a pliers jaw or the like has required adjustment by skilled personnel for the handles to be held securely in either an extended configuration or a folded condition with respect to a pair of tool jaws, yet also be folded and unfolded easily. It is therefore desired to provide a mechanism that permits smoothly folding and unfolding the handles, that operates reliably to hold the handles in a selected position with respect to such pliers jaws or the like, and that is less costly than the previously known corresponding mechanisms.
It is sometimes difficult to cut certain fibrous cords or bundles of strong fibers with scissors small enough for stowage in a folding multipurpose tool's handles. Small, tough fibers are sometimes squeezed out from between the scissors blades, and it is therefore desired to provide folding scissors that overcome that problem.
Folding multipurpose tools have previously incorporated container openers intended to remove crown caps from bottles, to pierce the tops of beverage cans, and to remove the tops from cans used to preserve foods and the like. Such previously available openers have either been undesirably large, or if small enough to fit well within the space available in a folding multipurpose tool, such openers have tended not to function well in removing the tops from cans, often leaving rough or burred edges. It is therefore desired to provide a combination opener that performs well and reliably, without leaving excessively burred edges, yet is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
In using screwdrivers included in a folding multipurpose tool twisting forces may cause the handles of previously available tools to move undesirably with respect to each other. Also, where several blades may be stowed in a handle it is often difficult to open blades located between others. Tool construction that will keep a pair of handles securely located as they should be with respect to each other during use of such screwdriver blades, and that will also facilitate opening of a folded blade is therefore desired.
What is desired, then, is an improved multipurpose folding tool including improvements in some or all of the above-mentioned areas.